shady
by sanickerz
Summary: America is bored out of his mind with absolutely nothing to do! when he calls England to invite him over, England tells him he has to work. but till 3 in the morning? what kind of job is that? America goes to find out. suprise inside for my readers! rated M for the next chapters. please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**SHADY**

Bored...bored...bored. This is ridiculous! It was mid-evening on Friday and America was bored. Ugh! It was frustrating. Normally he would indulge himself in delicious foods and treats, but even he had a limit to how much he could consume. He took a nap; he played video games, hell! He even cleaned his house! Him! Alfred f. jones, the personification of the United States of America, actually cleaned his house. He may seem useless but even he had to capability to do even the simplest of tasks.

"Ugh!" he really couldn't take this. The feeling of being too bored and might he even say, lonely. He just sat on the couch. Thinking...thinking...as time seemed to slowly pass by.

"If only England were here-" that's it! Why hasn't he thought of this sooner? England. His ex-caretaker. His friend and his secret crush. All he had to do was give England a call and ask him to come over or maybe he can go see him. America pulled out his phone from his pocket, scrolled down his contacts until he came across _'England' _and pressed the call button. He didn't know why but he always had this nervous feeling when talking to England. His heart beat would increase and he would even stutter.

_Ring__..._

_Ring__..._

_Ring__..._

_"Maybe he's busy?"_ America thought. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the voice on the other line.

"Hello? America? Helloooo?"

America shook his head as to clear his thoughts

"o-oh. Hey England! What's up?" god! He sounded so nervous

"Hello America. What is it that you want?" England wasted no time. He wanted to get straight to the point.

"Nothing much. Um...so yea... I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and-"

"I can't Alfred. I have to work till 3 in the bloody morning." he quickly cut Alfred off.

"b-but we don't have any planned meetings for another week or so. What job do you do that you have to work till 3?" he questioned.

"That's none of your bloody business, git. Now if that's all you have to say I'm going now"

"W-wait! I can come over there instead!" he jumped from his couch. He wanted to see England so bad. He hasn't seen him in weeks for Christ sake! He heard England sigh on the other line.

"That's not the problem. I have to work and I simply do not have the time. Goodbye America." and with that, America was left with the dull sound of the dial tone. He was so confused. Why couldn't he go see England? What was England doing? What kind of job lasts till 3 in the morning? He was worried. He was lonely and most of all he missed England. Without a second thought he quickly got up, booked the next flight to England, took a shower, packed his bags and was in a taxi on his way to the airport.

_*****MAJOR TIME SKIP*****_

"Finally!" at last America made it to England. He swore this had to be the longest flight ever. He walked over to the baggage claim, got his luggage and went outside the airport to get a taxi. Of course it was raining and due to his rushing he completely forgot the thought of even bringing an umbrella. He tried flagging down a taxi but surprisingly they all had customers in them or were waiting for specific people.

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" he rolled his eyes up at the sky and stomped his foot childishly.

"Screw it. I'll walk" he grabbed his luggage and walked through the rainy streets of London with a newspaper over his head to form some kind of shelter.

_*****another time skip heheh*****_

"Hah...hah...hah... m-made it..." America panted. For the last 15 minutes of his commute to England's house he had to run. The rain had gotten heavier and his temporary newspaper shelter was discarded long ago. He banged on the door.

"England! Are you in there? England!" no answer. Damn it! England must have gone to work already. But now he was stuck outside of his house in the rain.

"Damn it all!" he kicked a small plant pot that was next to the door. The plant fell to the side revealing what seemed to be a spare house key. He quickly picked up the key and thanked the heavens that he was able to get inside the house. He shrugged off his wet coat and hung it on the coat rack, leaving his luggage next to it.

"Hmm..." he looked around the empty house. England really wasn't here. He had this small doubt that maybe England was just ignoring him. He kicked off his shoes and walked towards the living room. His eyes caught sight of a blinking red light. He walked over to it and saw England had a message on his answering machine. He pressed the button and the message began.

_'Bonjour Angleterre! It's France. Just calling to remind you that you 'ave ze late shift tonight. Seeing as it is 'come one, come all' night, zere will be twice as many customers as usual. I will see you at ze club.'_

_Beep..._

America stood there. He was more than confused. He thought England had to work. But he went to a club? With France? This didn't make sense! If he wanted to go clubbing all he had to do was say so. But wait, France did say he had to work a late shift. Maybe he was a bartender? Either way he knew where England was. Now he could go see him.

_"But which club?"_ he thought. Only one way to find out. He pulled out his phone again and called France. The phone rang several times before a voice was heard.

"'Allo?"

"Ah...hey? France?"

"Ah! Amérique! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Um... hey, do you know where England works?"

"Angleterre? Ah yes. He works at a club called "misfits". Are you in London?" he asked

"Yeah I just got here. I wanted to visit England but he said he had to work till 3 and I got a little worried..."

"Ah. It is ze case of loneliness, no?" France smirked.

"Um...well" America blushed. Jeez what was he? Some high school girl?

"Well no matter ze case, England is at 'misfits' working now. Ill text you ze directions."

"O-ok. Thanks France." America smiled

"No problem. Oh and Amérique?"

"Yeah?"

"Enjoy the show" a small click was heard signaling that France had hung up the phone. America looked at his phone confused. Enjoy the show? What the hell did that mean? Oh well. France could say some pretty weird things so he shrugged it off. A few minutes passed before his phone went off. He looked at it and saw it was the text from France with the directions to England's job.

"Ok! Time to roll"

He put his shoes back on, grabbed his coat and an umbrella and walked out the door...

* * *

**AN: ooohh! I wonder what's going to happen next! So! How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you did tell me why. Please review! For those who made it to the end thank you for reading! AND! Since most of my readers message me, telling me they love my cliffhangers and such ill entertain you. Here is a link so you can know what to expect in the next chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

**~SANICKERZ (^.^)/**

Link:

post/35264775591/ringir-pixiv-id-17053769


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! OKAY! Before we begin let me just say 'THANK YOU!' to all my followers/fans for reading my stories. Due to the high amount of messages and pleads, I finally decided to upload the second part. The song I used for this story is called ''shady" by Adam lambert. *I love the song, you guys should listen to it if you haven't already* for those who saw my 'little surprise' at the end of the last chapter, I really hope you liked it. I will try to put more 'surprises' in my other stories as well. Including two (2) surprises at the end of this story, so be good and read it ;) ok! Let's get this show on the road! \(^.^)/**

* * *

"Phew! I finally made it"

After about 45 minutes of walking, America found the club. The club was in a dark alley way. It was a large black building with show lights. The word "misfits" glowed purple and blue with flashing lights around it and heavy music could be heard from inside. He walked up to the doors where a tanned, heavy looking fellow guarded the doors which America assumed was the bouncer. He walked up to him.

"Um..."

"You here to party?" the bouncer, who was a few feet taller than him, looked down at him eye to eye.

"Uh... y-yes?" America stuttered. He wasn't quite sure of himself. He just wanted to find England.

"Haven't seen you around here before. You must be new. Anyway come on in." the bouncer opened up the door for America letting him inside before closing the door behind him.

"Heh...he's in for a good night."

_*****inside the club we go! *****_

As soon as America stepped inside, the bass music was so loud he could feel it pump through-out his body. He walked down a small corridor which led to the grand room. Inside was 1 main stage with a pole, 10 tables eachwith a male stripper, a huge bar with possibly hundreds of different liquors, a room in the back that said "private", which he assumed was for private dances and a large booth which held DJ equipment and a microphone. He had to admit this place seemed pretty cool. The atmosphere was dark in that good kind of way, the strippers were sexy, and the place was clean. Why not loosen up a bit? He walked over to the bar where he was greeted by a tall and handsome Spanish man. The name on his tag said 'Antonio'.

"Hola amigo! What can I get for you?" the bartender asked. His mood was bright and cheery and he held a smile on his face. America blushed a little.

"Oh! Um w-what would you recommend?" in all honesty America never went out drinking too much. He just stuck with his basic beers so he wasn't quite sure what he would like. He looked up at the bartender and the man smiled at him.

"I would recommend a 'red evil'. It's pretty popular here"

"Oh? What's in it?" America questioned. The name itself sounded scary. Like the devil would take his soul and impregnate him with Satan's baby. He really should stop watching so many horror movies.

"What's in it? Hmm. well there's 1/3 amaretto, 1/3 vodka and 1/3 cranberry juice, mixed and served in a shot glass."

"Hmm...ok! I'll have a 'red devil' then"

"Right away sir." the bartender left with his usual smile on his face to get the liquors to make his drink. America watched in awe as he did tricks with the bottles. He never saw someone do that before. In his mist of staring, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and was met by France.

"Bonjour Amérique! I see you were able to find the place. Getting a drink?"

"Hey France. Uh yeah. Something to help me loosen up a bit" he smiled. The bartender came back and placed his drink in front of him

"Here you go amigo. One 'red devil'. Please, enjoy"

"Ah thank you" he smiled. He turned his direction towards France.

"So France. Where is England? I can see now why he probably didn't want me to know where he worked. It's a gay club so what? But what does he do? Is he a manager? DJ?"

"Oh you'll see in a moment Mon Cher" he smirked as he looked at his watch. Just then the music was lowered and the DJ's voice came on the speaker.

"OK OK OK! FOLKS ITS 12:30 AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS RIGHT?!" all the lights slowly started to dim while the stages light started to brightened. America drew his attention to the stage and the voice came back on again.

"IT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR OUR NUMBER ONE MISFIT TO COME OUT! GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT TO YOU, THE DOMINATING, SLENDER AND DROP DEAD GEORGOUS BAD BOY!

Slow upbeat music started playing before the curtains started rising slowly. Tight black leather boots were the first to be seen. Followed by long slender legs, short black leather shorts with studs, a smooth and flat white stomach, then a widely opened black leather vest, a long beautiful neck, shining green eyes, disheveled blonde hair and to top it off a fitting black leather cop hat.

_Oh__._

_My..._

_God__..._

The crowd went wild and Americas jaw nearly hit the floor. England! He...he was? Sweet baby Jesus. He was lost for words. England looked dead sexy. His seemingly cold eyes looked over the crowd as a smirk made its way upon his lips. He walked out on the stage towards the pole before starting his dance. His hips moving to the beat of the music and twirling around the pole. he worked the pole for a bit before giving the crowd a teasing view of his ass in those 'oh so tight' short shorts, smacking his ass and throwing a lust filled glance at the crowd and licking his lips.

"Holy...fuck." America stared. He couldn't get his eyes off of England. He couldn't believe this. England was a stripper. Not only was he sexy but he was so good at shaking his slender hips. If America didn't know any better he could have sworn he was getting hard.

"You like, Amérique?" France smirked. All America could do was nod his head in agreement. Fuck yeah he liked it! But he also felt a pang of jealousy. He had a crush on England, yet he couldn't convey his feelings. Seeing him on stage dancing erotically, not to mention stripping in front of all these men who would _kill_ to feel his body under their fingertips. It was a storm of mixed emotions. Just then he saw England striving over to a chair on the middle of the stage and taking a seat.

_"Someone must have put it on there will I was zoned out__..."_America thought. England slowly bent over the chair giving the crowd a pleasant view of his plump ass, giving it a nice shake. The crowd went crazy. Just then the DJ's voice came back on.

"UH-OH! LOOKS LIKE OUR BAD BOY IS ON FIRE! IT'S TIME FOR HIM TO COOL DOWN!"

England did a few more chair tricks, lifting his legs and bending his self in ways America didn't think possible before pulling on a rope that poured water over his body and on stage. Slowly he stood whining his body and slowly taking off his vest, sticking out his tongue. He walked to the head of the stage, throwing his vest into the crowd of hot and bothered men who went berserk to catch it. The song came to an end when he slowly bowed his head and gave a wink to the crowd. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on America. He bunched his eyebrows in confusion, whipping his eyes. He thought maybe he saw wrong.

_"That's not America. Why would he even be here? He doesn't even know where I work." _England thought to himself. He would have walked away if not for a piece of blonde hair that stuck up from the man's head. His eyes darkened in anger.

"America? AMERICA?!" he walked off stage and in America's direction. He would have got there 2 minutes early but was stopped by customers who complimented and thanked him for a terrific show. He quickly showed his gratitude before finally reaching America.

"You bloody idiot! What are you doing here!? I told you not to come, didn't I?!" he seethed.

America just rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced back up at England and looked back down. If England was this upset about him finding out, he might not want to ever talk to him again. If America's assumption was right then he would have to tell him his feelings now!

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer America!" England crossed his arms and looked at him.

"England...i-i..." he looked up at England. His body was still dripping with water, his hair stuck to his neck and side of his face. God he looked beautiful.

"You what?"

America looked over at France who put a firm hold on his shoulder, reassuring him. France knew the American was head over heels for the Englishman. He knew for a long time. Seeing the America stress about not knowing how to tell England how he really felt. He was here as support. He whispered to America.

"Go on, Amérique. Tell him."

England looked at France then back at America, his angered voice dropping a little.

"Tell me what?" England dropped his arms at his side. America took a deep breath as he stood. He looked at England before slowly leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. England's eyes widened in surprise at this. America was kissing him. On the lips. And, oh god it felt good...really good. England kissed back but America pulled away. Both panted lightly.

"England... I love you. And I loved you for a very long time but...but I wasn't able to tell you how I feel. So...so"

England held America's face in his hands and brought his lips to his. The kiss was slow, just a molding of the lips then slowly it started getting heated and passionate. England pulled away.

"You bloody fool. You should have told me sooner...I...I love you too...idiot" he hugged the American. America's eyes widened in surprise. Before slowly closing in happiness. He opened them before looking over at France who gave him thumbs up and a wink. America smiled back. A few seconds later England broke from the hug. America looked at him.

"Let's go home, England" he smiled down at him.

"Yeah. Let's go h-"

"Uh uh uh!" France interrupted. "You have the late shift tonight angleterre." England groaned.

"Can't you get the twins to cover for me?" he looked up at France pleadingly. France looked down at him. Giving it serious thought before making up his mind.

"Fine! But just this once!" he smiled.

"Thanks France." he smiled. He and America walked away to go get England's clothes at his locker before waving off to France. France smiled back and gave a small wave in return before he walked to the dressing room to go get his twins.

"Roma! Feli! You guys are on!"

"Okay boss!" they said in unison. He wished them a good show before sitting back and thinking to himself, a small smile lingering on his face.

_"You finally did it America...you finally did it__..."_

**THE END**

**~ SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

* * *

**AN: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IT'S FINALLY OVER! IM NEVER WRITING SOMETHING SO LONG EVER AGAIN! ANYWAY! FOR THOSE WHO MADE IT TO THE END! THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! IM SORRY IF THE STORY SEEMED A BIT OFF A SOME POINTS, I WILL WORK ON THAT IN FUTURE STORIES. Ok! So you guys know the deal? Please rate and review! For those who made it to the end here are your surprises! For those who are confused about why I put surprises, this is so that you guys can get a feel of how I imagined what happened in the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy them! **

**Link:** . /tumblr_lzxwfaJADq1rp813yo1_ 

**link: (this is a gif) **-  search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=632&q=hetalia+england+pole+dance+gif&oq=hetalia+england+pole+dance+gif&gs_l=img.3...1536.7218.0.7..1899.6j2j5.13.0...0.0...1ac.1. .K2MFo4CMzZ0#imgrc=qrxe5RMVmrx88M%3A%3BNlviKDCrd_mSIM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fview6%252F3288581% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F%3B320%3B240


End file.
